


人类好奇怪 (Humans are weird)

by olanthanide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 如果宇宙里最奇怪的东西实际上是人类，那又会怎么样?





	人类好奇怪 (Humans are weird)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humans are weird](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488773) by Various authors. 



> TUMBLR 群众故事，半授权翻译。仍然没有BETA。仍然是我和我的那群电子字典。 请多关照。  
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> * = 授权  
> ！ = TUMBLR 博客已经长期非活跃，或已被删除，作家无法联系  
> NO PERMISSION = 博客活跃，作家多次联系没有回答  
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> 多人用博客一起讲故事是很酷的网上科技发展，但是可惜授权翻译目前很是麻烦。。。。

arcticfoxbear*：

此刻tumblr的那些“如果宇宙里最奇怪的东西实际上是人类，那又会怎么样？”的文章，再加上世界地球日的到来，让我开始琢磨一些事情。地球是个不稳定的地方，倾斜的轴，摆动的轨道，天知道这儿的地面时不时还会喷出点儿熔岩。如果人类最奇怪的部分是我们的生存力，那又如何？如果所有其它能承载生命的行星都是温和的地中海气候，没有季节，没有底壳的构造板块，没有强烈的天气变化，那又会怎样？

如果有几个物种（包括人类）同时降落在同一个星球上，然后如果所有的人类会欢呼一声“爽了！一个地球似的世界！我们得避免竞争落后，赶快进行探索！” 然后如果这个星球开始左一个右一个地干掉其他的外星人-- 电风暴，体温过低，龙卷风之类的。。。然而，所有的人类在那时就......没事似的待在那儿......数着每次闪电间隔了几秒，打雪仗，然后在那里生存了下来。

 

arafaelkestra： no permission

 

radioactivepeasant*：

地球是太空澳大利亚我无词表达我对这点子的喜爱程度

 

crazy-pages*:

外星人：“抱歉，你刚才说你舒适的温度范围是什么？”

人类：“老实说，我们能容忍-40到50摄氏度，但我们更宁可大概待在大概0到30度左右”

外星人：“......对不起，你刚才刚列出了个 _低于冰点_ 的温度？“

人类：“是啊，但我们大多数人喜欢在那种温度时穿上个围巾或夹克什么的，要不是会有点冻。”

其他的人类：“差了差了，老家伙。我大学时认识个人，如果外头没低于-20度，他根本都不会穿过膝盖肘的衣裳的。”

人类：“嘿。有有有，这德行的的人，每人都认识个。”

外星人：“......你还说50 摄氏度？就像在沸腾点的一半的那个？“

人类：“啊呵。是。它糟透了，我们会变得到处都是汗，如果你要不小心碰到金属的安全带扣，那也只能求老天保佑了，但对，就它。“

外星人：“......我们有50个不适合居住的行星，我们认为你有可能会喜欢。“

 

VAL-tashoth!：  

“你实话告诉我你们真的有人类的......定居点。在有活火山的岛屿上？”  

“嗯，是有 – 我可不打算去告诉冰岛和夏威夷他们该怎么过日子。但实话说，它们实际上算是个旅游景点。“ 

“什么，熔岩？”  

“嗯，是呀！你又不是每天都能看到一座能喷出液态石头的山！但最好的是黄石公园。它有好多这些来自超级火山的温泉和间歇泉 - “

“你们 _下意识地_ 去寻找还活跃着的超级火山？”  

“妈的，伙计，我们还在它们附近的地下水里游泳呢。”

 

 wuestenratte*：

听起来像Alan Dean Foster的“诅咒”三部曲。

 

the-grand-author !:

 “你说你们的世界的两极会因风寒而温度低到负一百度？”  

“是啊，那儿的暴风雪让你差不多每隔一天就是个不见天日的一天。”  

“好个惊人的地方！你们什么时候才设法发送了个可以在这样的温度下存活的无人驾驶机？“  

“… 实际上…”  

“… 怎么了？”  

“......我们曾经......发送过的......... ..是人......“

 “......”  

“......”

 “… _什么_ ？”  

“我们发送过-”  

“不，我刚才听见你说的什么了，我只是 - 为什么？你们曾经把......人......送到了冰点以下一百度的地方？“

 “是-是啊”  “他们没有......死？”

 “呃，前几个去的是死了”  

“有人在那儿 _因寒冷而死_ ，而你们的解决方案是送更多的人去???！？！？！？”

 

arcticfoxbear*：

我最新的最喜欢的人类好奇怪的引语：  

“有人在那儿因寒冷而死，而你们的解决方案是送更多的人去?”

又名俄罗斯历史

又名北极探险

又名阿拉斯加历史

 

unicornempire： no permission

 

otherwise-called-squidpope*:  

“我跟你说，我认为我们不必担心和人类会有领土冲突。你知道Argoth集群里那些死亡陷阱般的世界吗？”

“那堆毫无价值的石头？知道。”

“这些小怪灵长类动物中有80％认为它们是'度假目的地'。”

 

insane-male-alphabeticalsymbol !:

如果这是一本书，这将是一个很有意思的读物。

比如说，如果外星人要即将开始入侵，然后这本书是一部从外星人角度写的编年史，描述外星人如何根本受不了人类和他们多变的环境的一切，而因此最终被摧毁。

比如，书中的一个标题大概是：

“因此，我们派了一支侦察小组前往这个名为俄罗斯的地方，但到目前为止，我们所有收到的消息都是关于气温和一种人类称之为”熊“的巨型怪物。我们再次被提醒这里几乎每一个人类定居点都有精良的武装。

到目前为止，我们大部分火力已在异样的情况和失败的烈战中丧失。但在这所有的一切之中，人类似乎更担心他们物种称为“小丑”的某种异样生物。

我不知道小丑是个什么东西，但它们听起来好像是这个星球的主导派系。当我考虑到我们刚发现人类会用一种叫做啤酒的东西毒害自己，而之后只会因此变得更加强壮，更加暴力，我想我永远也不想遇到这个称为“小丑”的异样生物。

我认为这次入侵是一个错误的决定。”

 

elidyce*：

我一直在读这类的东西，看了不少，而现在我脑海里只能想象当外星人发现我们有能从最狂的事故现场能跟没事人似的步行走开的这种超人般的能力时的反应。

“人类殖民地SDO435 **，这是Gxanimi调查星船3489.我们以十分遗憾心情必须通知您，您的船“Gecko Flyer“的残骸刚刚在行星F56 = K =上被我们测查到。我们对这场灾难表示同情。”

“妈的，多谢通知，我们这就去。”

“请问您为什么要去？”

“当然是为了找回我们的员工。”

“......你希望为了进行你们的传统的死亡仪式找回尸体，我们当然理解。我们这就给您们发送坐标.”

“你说‘尸体’是什么意思？难道没有幸存者？肯定起码有一，两个吧。”

“人类殖民地SDO435的官方代言人**，船早已经坠毁。它以极快的速度撞击了那个星球的表面。而且，这大概发生在五个星期之前。我们不明白为什么您会说'幸存者'。“

“哦，会有幸存者的。总会有的。“

“（关闭超空间声音链接）他们根本无法接受他们失去了同伴的这个现实，真是可怜呐。”

\---

“嘿，Gxanimi调查星船3489，多谢你们通告我们关于Gecko Flyer的那端事。超过一半的船员都还成！”

“成什么了？”

“他们都还活着！当然有几个缺胳膊少腿的，但他们会没事的。“

“......但是那艘船已因坠落而完全损毁了！我们已经检查过它的图像了！“

“哦，是，没错，船头隔间里的每个人都被压死了，当然，但其他人都逃出来了。”

“......但是坠毁这事件是在VEK之前发生的！啊，抱歉，我们......至少已经过了有八十个你们的'天'！没有星船，他们怎么可能生存下来？在没有住处和粮食的情况下？“

“那个，让我这么说吧 – 残骸给了他们个避难所，然后他们当然有应急粮食，足够维持他们直到他们能开始种植些东西。他们说，这实际上是一个不错的小星球。有不少的可食植物和动物。夏天的气候是T恤天气。“

“什么是...... T恤天气？”

“哦，你知道，只需要为了保持谦虚而覆盖点皮肤就可以了。四肢暴露。“

“那个星球冷的连水都在大气层中会固化！”

“啊，那个，在冬天时，它当然会。但我们喜欢这类的东西。顺便问一下，我们的那帮人一直在那儿种植着庄稼什么的，而通常这是我们将一颗行星指定为“殖民地”的定义.......你知道现在有其他人在用那个地方吗，还是我们能把它给定了？“

“呃......我们已经在这个星系中已经划定了几颗更温暖的行星，但是我们相信我们可以做出一些安排的。”

\---

这到满不错的，人类将来会想，因为，一旦外星人发现人类除了爆炸性减压或者......一般来说的爆炸之外都能存活下来之后，大多数外星人都会小心地关注任何出事的人类船只。一旦有事，他们会立即通知离残骸位置最近的哨岗，甚至亲自将幸存者送回基地。非常周到。

直到很久以后，人类才发现Gxanimi向他们后来遇见的每一个物种都传达了一些关于人类的知识。他们想让所有的人都知道他们，在这第一次接触后，学到的一些关于人类的重要的信息：

1\. 人类完全可以步行着离开一场能把太空星船体变成一摊破铜烂铁，能把Gxanimi身体完全液化的事故。

2\. 人类几乎可以吃下任何不会马上致命的东西 - 包括，在极端情况下，死去的同伴的尸体。实际上，大多数人类的船只已经干脆地列出了允许自己被吃掉和因宗教顾忌不允许自己身体被吃掉的名单。他们对危险物质具有极高的耐受性，而且，如果它们能在某个行星上能呼吸，他们通常也能吃在它上面生长的东西。他们还有个他们自称“Watney方案”的东西，要求他们随身携带着活的土壤样本，种子，和简单的工具。这些工具能让他们在发生事故之后立即在任何稍微可以居住的星球上开始种植他们自己的本土食物。

一旦他们在一颗行星上开始农产，他们就会对这颗行星产生感情。他们虽然很有礼貌，但即使这样，如果你想在已经发展到这一步时移除他们，会很费劲的。

结论：如果有一艘人类的星船在你喜欢并想要保留的星球上坠毁，马上请其他人类来把他们带走。 如果必须的话，亲自移除也可以。 记住：即使是最严重的事故现场也可能在几VEK后变成一个生机勃勃的人类殖民地。

请各位，看在引力规律的爱的份儿上，千万不要试图用杀死幸存者的方法来解决这个问题。 根本别去想。 它会不管用的，反而只会让所有的其他的人类狂怒。

 

dendritic-trees*:

这是最好的一个！

 

roachpatrol*：

如果有人类被洒在你的星球上，赶紧把它们刮成一堆并重新包装好，要么他们永远地赶都赶不掉。


End file.
